


Kiss A Noble

by Anti047



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	1. Chapter 1

在这场暴动发生之前从来没有Alpha能想到现在的情景。  
所有的Omega贵族们四处逃窜，他们尖叫着奔跑，企图躲避Alpha们狩猎般的追捕。有些Omega被Alpha从修剪精良的灌木丛中拽出来被迫接受标记，而更甚者被拖入几个Alpha的游戏中，被反复标记直到浑浊了气息。  
谁都知道这场暴动是历史的必然，Omega多年来对Alpha的暴政和压榨，他们的蔑视和践踏在Beta对他们尚且忠心的时候就可以嗅到Alpha的愤怒与毁灭的欲望。  
贵族的时代在今天落下了帷幕，Alpha和Beta们对新时代的政体策划已久，他们像所有的新任领袖一样坚信他们的理念是正确的，是优越于前人的。  
多年来被限制与Omega亲近交媾，Alpha现在终于可以顺从自己的天性，行使他们天生的权利，去征服Omega，用天赋的绝对的力量统治弱者和平庸者。但并非所有的Alpha都是这样的鲁莽，就像并非所有的Omega都是傲慢而刻薄的。  
Ben在进入庄园的第一刻便知道自己要找的Omega在那里，他不会忘记那样清澈芬芳的味道。他穿过纯白的回廊，盯着近在眼前的雕花木门，他一路上不吝惜自己的气味，就是要告诉其他Alpha自己已经锁定了猎物。  
他推开门看到空荡荡的卧房，Omega的味道还未散去，床铺上一片凌乱。Ben像一只精明的头狼，他小心翼翼的靠近衣柜，里面的人抽回夹在门缝中的丝绸的动作不够迅速。他推开柜门，看到了里面瑟瑟发抖的羔羊。  
Henry被吓坏了，他被佣人从床上拖下来，被大叫着的人们手忙脚乱地塞进衣柜。养尊处优的小少爷从未经历过这样的事情，他躲在里面低声啜泣，捂着耳朵不让外面的哭喊声闯入耳朵。  
在光线突然照到脸上的时候，Henry倏地的抬头，流泪惊恐的蓝眼睛对上了Ben狭长的琥珀色眼睛。他投进Ben的怀中颤抖着说不出一句话，Alpha身上的气息变得柔和包围在Omega周围，安慰着他。  
“嘘……没事了，我来了。”Ben将自己的外套脱下来套在Henry身上掩盖Omega的气味。  
Ben弯腰抱起Omega让他缩进自己的怀里，用兜帽遮住Henry的脸匆匆穿过混乱的人群。他遮住Henry的眼睛，不让他看到任何恶心肮脏的画面。他们避开游行高歌的人群，Ben将他扶上马后自己也翻身上马。一道马鞭挥下，他们渐渐离开了城镇中心。  
他们在傍晚到达了郊外的一座木屋，等到Ben点燃炉火的时候天幕依然变成了黑色。  
“现在安全了。”Ben将Henry放在铺着草席的床上，粗糙的垫子让Henry微微皱眉。  
“他们失败了是么？”Henry小声问着答案显而易见的问题。  
北方战线是Omega贵族们最后的防线，一旦失守便是彻底的失败。  
“……”Ben点了点头，让Henry靠在他的肩上，“明天会有展示战利品的仪式，所有未标记的Omega会被分配。”  
“我不会强迫你，如果你对明天的分配抱有希望。”Ben看着沉默的Omega，“我知道这不是你所期望的。”毕竟他只是在多年以前与一天前还高高在上的Omega有过一面之缘的人，他不敢肖想拥有这样美好的人。  
Henry眨了眨哭红的眼，他望向Ben.这是他眼下最好的选择，他尽管不能确定眼前的Alpha是不是他所想的人。他犹豫着，想问出口的问题几次到了嘴边又被咽回去。  
他最后还是握住了Ben的手，“我喜欢一个Alpha，但是我不确定。”  
“不确定什么？”  
“不确定那天在香柏树后面到底有没有人。”  
话一出口Ben的心脏骤然紧缩，他咽了咽口水，“如果我给你肯定的答案呢？”  
对面的人莞尔一笑伴着一滴热泪吻上了Ben的嘴唇，他等待了许久的不再是一朝美梦，那个人就坐在他的身边。

炉中温暖的火光照在Henry的身上洁白的肌肤像混入红茶的牛奶，在Alpha的注视下他赤裸着躺在床榻上，身下是厚实的动物皮毛。羞涩的Omega耻于展示自己的身体，Henry下意识地想要卷缩却被Ben拉展身体。  
兽皮上白皙诱人的Omega让Ben喉咙发干，Alpha蓝色丝柏和皮革的味道淹没了他的感觉。身上的Alpha像是雪原中的独狼，没有任何一匹狼能不向它俯首的强硬与力量，就算是再老道的猎手也不敢妄图觊觎它的皮毛。  
在Ben吻上Henry的脖颈的时候后者忍不住发出叹息，Omega就像是被叼住咽喉的羔羊般温顺着颤抖。Ben一面向下吻一面抚摸他细腻的肌肤，安抚着，引诱着Omega接受他的征服。  
干净的Omega身上没有一丝毛发，丰腴的乳肉温暖而柔软。Ben伸手握住整个乳房，修长的手指间溢出雪白的肌肤，Henry早就红着脸看向了别处。Ben含住Omega小巧的喉结轻轻地舔吮，双手握着乳房揉捏，将指尖按着乳尖打转。Henry的乳晕还没有散开，只有一小圈淡淡的褐色。Ben俯身含住整个乳尖用力吮吸，赢得一声甜腻的叫喊。  
“等你第一次生产以后这里会变得又红又涨，那个小家伙会喝干里面的每一滴奶水。”Ben一路吻到大腿内侧的软肉，说着下流的话语。  
“唔……别说……”Henry感觉脸颊发烫就要烧起来了，可是阴茎早就翘起来了，和后穴一样不知羞耻地流着水。  
掰开的双腿间的小穴正在兴奋地吐着透明的液体，Ben用手指粘上液体在会阴处来回的按揉，时不时捏一下囊袋让Omega发出可爱的声音。Ben缓慢地套弄着手中的阴茎，另一只手就着液体的润滑伸进了一根手指。  
“嗯啊——”Henry浑身一震颤抖射出了精液，白花花的精液粘在小腹上而后穴搅得更紧。  
Ben翻过他的身体，让丰满的臀部高高翘起。在臀瓣被分开的时候Henry将脸埋进兽皮，却忍不住肖想身后的画面。处子需要耐心的诱导，Alpha小心地伸入手指按压内壁就像撑开一层薄膜。  
火热的肠壁追逐着手指，很快穴口就变得松软，Ben可以轻松进入两根手指。但这还远远不够——比起Alpha的阴茎来说，更多的液体被手指带出来，Henry股间泥泞不堪。  
而Ben耐心享受这他的猎物，不紧不慢地开拓Omega的身体，直到Henry喘息着祈求他的进入。这时Henry终于体会到Omega天生对Alpha的渴求与依赖，这远比他初潮那晚的欲望来的汹涌，Alpha的信息素就是他的毒药，他的蜜糖，他欲罢不能的贪婪。  
“别着急。”Ben俯身吻上Omega光洁的后背，终于退出手指掏出沉甸甸的阴茎抵在穴口来回的磨蹭。  
在穴口被磨蹭的时候Henry无师自通的扭动腰胯取悦即将与他结合的Alpha，Ben把玩着细白的臀肉，趁着Henry自娱自乐正高兴的时候对准穴口完全捅了进去。  
“啊——！”Henry扬起的脖颈正好被Ben一手掐住，“好满，太多了……”H他呜咽着说着乱七八糟的话，看不见Alpha眼里的欲望和火焰。  
Alpha的阴茎被温热的肠壁包围着，Ben试着缓慢的抽插直到Omega的穴口溢出乳白的粘液。这时Ben掐住Henry的侧腰开始大力的顶撞，淫水被撞得四处溅射，连接处更是被打出了泡沫。  
“哈啊！嗯、嗯、太、太快了……”Henry被撞得前后晃动，他紧紧揪着身下的皮草，柔软的皮毛就扫在他的胸肉上。  
肉体撞击的声音盖住了所有的声音，Ben将Henry肏得连呻吟都成了似有似无的哼哼。产道深处的一圈软肉快要被肏肿了，里面的热液细细的淌出来浇在Alpha的阴茎上。  
此时Ben用力向深处肏进去冲进了娇小的子宫，Alpha的结也立即锁住了出口。  
“要撑破了……”Henry小声说着几乎要爬倒在床上了，Ben一手把他捞回来并小心按摩着小腹。  
“不会的，你能全部吞下去。”Ben在Henry耳边低语如同恶魔诱人的话语。Ben转着圈在里面肏干，直到Henry连一滴眼泪都流不出来的时候跳动着的阴茎才射出热烫的精液并咬住了Omega的生殖腺。  
“啊！好烫，太多了…..”Henry浑身痉挛着脚趾蜷缩又吹出一股液体，他的子宫留不住那么多的精液，在Alpha完成标记抽出阴茎的时候还在往外流。  
现在Ben身上的气味变得柔和些了，木香笼罩在Henry身上。从此他将不是无情的野兽，他有了守护的东西。  
昏睡过去的Henry被Ben抱在怀里，熹微的晨光也渐渐渗入了黑夜。


	2. Chapter 2

清晨的阳光透过窗前的薄纱洒在床头，床榻上的人动了动，似乎有意向有光的地方移动。空气里还有未散去的Alpha信息素的味道，和Omega冷清的香味混在一起说不出不好闻，但也奇怪。  
“醒了就起来吧。”低沉沙哑的声音传入耳中，Kal抬头便看到了门前的男人。  
听到男人的话Kal才不急不慢地从床上坐起身来走到阳光下，白皙匀称的身体上满是青紫殷红的痕迹，从脖颈处一直蔓延到腿间，不难想象是因为什么留下的。Kal的手腕和脚踝处都有白金打造的细细的锁链上面嵌着绿色的钻石，看似是Omega的常见饰物实际上却是禁锢他的锁链。  
之前说话的男人未曾露面，带着铅制的黑色面具遮住了大半个脸，只露出薄唇和下巴。一身Alpha与生俱来的高傲的气息，足够让人臣服。Alpha走到Kal身边从黑色的斗篷里伸出手扳过Omega的脸，皮革手套伸到Kal的脸旁，浓重的火药和皮革的气味充满了鼻腔。  
而Kal依然毫不畏惧的看着面具下的双眼就像从前他还是领主时一样，即使落得现在的境地也绝不会露出不安和畏惧。一双蓝眼睛明亮依旧，让他忍不住回想昨晚那人在自己身下憋红了双眼怒视他的样子。他摩挲过Kal的嘴唇，咬破的地方现在已经长好，新生出来的鲜嫩粉红的嫩肉藏在抿着的嘴唇间。  
他掐住Kal的脖子又吻在上面，Omega咬紧牙关不肯放松，男人也不着急只是用舌尖舔弄那处嫩肉。新长出的鲜嫩格外的敏感，在被触碰的瞬间Kal就感觉酥痒的触感传遍了身体，差点浑身一软栽倒在男人怀里。  
男人掏出一个与Kal身上饰物相配的项圈，只是上面的钻石要大一些。给Kal戴上项圈的动作十分温柔，在锁扣扣上的时候男人凑到Kal耳边说道：“别妄想把这些东西摘下来，当心……”  
“！”Kal心中一惊但随即恢复了冷静的样子，他反手握住男人的手腕，“你敢动他。”  
没有质问，没有威胁，只是一句无所谓的陈述。Kal眼里的寒光恐怕低级的Alpha也会忌惮，可那男人看了却露出微笑。  
“把衣服穿上。”男人留下这句话便转身离开了。  
看着男人远去的背影，Kal眯起了双眼。  
到底是不是他？  
一想到月色下身穿灰色披风的人，Kal心里就一阵抽痛。他现在根本没有力量与那人对抗，即使有阳光补充也还是受制于氪石。他想要摸摸脖子上有没有咬痕，却摸到了冰凉的饰物。Kal叹息得微不可闻，他转身拿起托盘上的衣服看了看又丢到了一边。  
“我不穿这种东西，让他换一件。”  
四下站着的佣人却不为所动，Kal正要发火，一个想法钻到了脑子里：他现在算什么？他没了权利，丢了领地，又被Alpha囚禁在床上玩弄了多天，被没被标记还不知道。他感觉不到气息的味道，被欲望烧得发昏的脑子也记不起太多细节。  
他现在不是奴隶，不是领主，不属于任何人，也和任何人都没有联系。  
这个想法让Kal感到前所未有的慌乱，他精明冷漠了一辈子，手里有不少人的把柄，就算没有也有办法让人臣服。可偏偏那人就像知道他的心思一样，让他束手无策。  
想到这里Kal还是走到佣人身边，“给我穿衣服。”

换好衣服后Kal被带到一个挂着帘子的大厅里，而那人就站在那里等着他。Kal身上的衣服和那人比起来两人的地位便一目了然。那人未摘面具，只是换下了战袍一样的衣服，换上了常服。依旧是黑色，上面用暗灰色的丝线绣出不常见的图腾，像是展翼的蝙蝠。  
而Kal身上的衣服说是衣服不如说是几片薄纱，全是纱布一样的材料，都是白色。像是神话中的神子，轻薄布料下隐隐约约能看见Kal身体的轮廓，随着走动两侧的间隙中露出修长的双腿，腰间的银链上带着铃铛，Kal一路走来清脆的声响那人都停在耳里。  
“你想说什么？”Kal不需要用别的方法就知道那帘幕后面是什么景象。  
“你想让我说什么？”那人反问一句。  
“说我是你的Omega，然后停止对立，废除对Alpha的奴隶契约，一起创造更伟大的时代？”Kal开玩笑似得说道。  
“可以。”男人答应的干脆，“你怎么这么确定我会标记你。”  
“你当然会。”Kal走到男人身边，手指顺着面具的边缘游走，趁男人不注意猛地掀开了男人的面具。  
就在这时帘幕一下子打开了，金灿灿的阳光照在两人身上。下面站着的平民见到两人亲密的模样当真以为战乱已经过去，欢呼声一阵接着一阵。  
就在这明媚光芒和万人簇拥下，Kal感觉如同身坠黑暗苦寒的冰窟之中一般。他颤抖的手将面具丢在地上摔得粉碎，他看着那人棕色狭长的眼眸往事一幕幕的闪现，将指尖放到男人眼角的泪痣上半天说不出一个字。  
“是我，Clark.”男人握上Kal的手贴在脸上，两个面孔在Kal脑海中重叠。  
“……Bruce……”Kal叫出一个名字，他不敢想下去，也不敢相信。  
“我回来了，你不开心吗？”男人笑得开心，在Kal眼里却如死神般冷酷。  
“你不是死了吗？”Kal想要抽回手却被死死攥住。  
他记得Bruce死时候的画面，他忘不了。那鲜红的血液，被浸染的衣物，发凉僵硬的尸体……  
Bruce依旧微笑着拉着Kal面向平民们，“向他们招手。”  
Kal转向人群挥了挥手，Bruce站在他身后如同黑影般将他包围。


	3. Chapter 3

成群的白鸽从教堂上方的天空飞过，渐渐远去的唿哨声被奏鸣曲淹没。金碧辉煌的教堂中坐满了宾客和新贵，两侧墙壁上的油画和镜头彩色的琉璃华丽而庄重。Kal白色的靴子踩在红毯上，手持象征皇后权利的权杖，雪白的兽皮斗篷拖在身后。  
在教皇身边站着一声灰色礼服的Bruce，他立身与台阶之上看着向他走来的皇后。Kal是天生的王者，在任何时候都不会露出臣服或者退缩的表情。即使是在他的国王面前，在他的Alpha面前。Kal走的缓慢，明明在Omega里算不上过于美艳也绝对是漂亮的面孔却能露出那样凌厉的眼神。  
而这恰恰是Bruce喜欢的地方，他喜欢这样的Kal。此时情景让Bruce不禁想起当年身为下臣亲吻Kal的权戒时的景象，只是现在两人以截然不同的身份再次回到教堂。  
这时Kal已经来到了面前，他单膝触地微微低头吻上Bruce的尾戒。不等主教开始祝词Kal已经站了起来，他站到Bruce身侧一言不发。主教在一旁刚要开口谴责就被Bruce挡下了：“不用了。”  
“可是……”主教面露愠色，手上拿着皇冠枯朽的枝节泛出青白。  
“我不需要神明庇佑，”Kal说着一手将皇冠拍落在地上，“我即是神明。”  
天窗透出的光芒照在Kal身上，Kal一声雪白的礼服在这耀眼的阳光下与壁画中的神明并无两样。那双蓝眼睛威严而肃然，即是没有任何权利的象征他也是高高在上的神明，是不可撼动的无冕之王。  
主教正要开口训斥这个目无神明的狂妄之人却被Bruce拦下，“继续。”狭长的眼眸像主教看去，阵阵寒意从他身后传来，主教只能放弃。  
两人对面而立同时拔出佩剑，两剑交叉碰撞时发出清脆的响声。剑锋一转打出一个剑花两柄剑搭在了对方的肩上，两人同时念出誓词。一白一黑的两人站在神坛上，有台下几千人的见证相互宣誓向对方效忠。  
这是荒唐至极的婚礼和册封仪式，没有主教主持，没有圣水点额，也没有花童为Kal撒下花瓣。人们认为这件事也只能荒唐成这样了，可接下来的事情让坐上宾客们难以想象。  
Bruce和Kal收回剑，在这神圣的十字架下面Bruce标记了Kal.在腺体被咬破的瞬间Kal和Bruce身上浓郁的气味被放大又相互融合。下面的人们无论是Alpha也好，Omega也好，从未见过这样的行为。向来Alpha和Omega会在自认为安全的地方进行标记，否则Omega会因为气味的泄露被其他Alpha问道甚至夺走。  
那么Kal是对此毫不惧怕吗？就连Bruce都对在场几百个Alpha丝毫不在乎，他到底是怎样强大的Alpha，就认定在场无人能抢走他的Omega.想到这里的公爵大臣们都不禁有些惧怕，他们到底将王国交给了两个怎样的怪物。

“Ben?”Henry起身发现屋子里没有人，他披上挂在床头的披风走到了院子里。  
他的Alpha正在给那匹漆黑的马刷毛，衬衫的袖子被高高挽起来露出小臂结实的肌肉。Henry靠在门前看着，他能感觉到Ben的呼吸，就像感觉到自己的一样。  
“在想什么？”Ben将梳理干净的马赶回马圈，对出神的Henry说道。  
本来没有想到Ben会这么快注意到自己Henry突然红了脸，也不回答Ben的话直接转身回去了。没想到被抢先一步的Ben拽了一下跌到了Ben的怀里，这下Henry的脸红得更厉害了。  
“是不是在想我？”Ben一脸坏笑将下巴搁在Henry的头上。  
“没有!”Henry想挣脱又没有Ben力气大，三下两下蹭得Ben心里直痒痒。  
“别乱动，我可忍不住了。”Ben一把将Henry抱起来向屋里走去了。

 

“你刚才在偷看什么？”Ben将Henry放在床上，上面还留有性爱的味道。  
“没什么。”Henry的脸红透了，他将脸埋得低低的，蓬乱的卷发中露出红到透明的耳尖。  
“你要是不承认我就一个人去都城……”Alpha尚未说完他的威胁，Omega就打断了他的话。  
“别！”刚刚被标记的Omega还处在十分渴望他的Alpha的阶段，Henry现在恨不得变成八脚的章鱼黏在Ben的身上。“我在看你，也算不上偷看……”Henry的声音越来越低，最后干脆没有了。  
Ben低下头吻在Henry的额头上，他知道被标记的Omega会异常的黏人，但是没想到他的Henry会偷偷躲在门廊上看他。这让他感觉自己真的结束了从前的生活，有了安稳的归处，不用一直奔波，不再是不可现身的黑影。  
“所以，我们还是会去都城是吧？”Henry问道，蓝眼睛挣得大大的，像是丛林里的小鹿。  
“当然。”Ben说道，“但是我们不能就这样走。”  
“为什么？”  
“难道你不想见你的哥哥吗？”

“你这一口可咬得真狠。”Kal摩挲着脖颈上青紫的咬痕，他从一堆繁杂的朝服里走了出来，身上的痕迹在日光下在恢复。虽然氪石依然会抑制Kal的能力，但却不妨碍他恢复这样的小伤。  
“你觉得疼？”Bruce看着Kal又披上外衣，给自己到了一杯酒，猩红的液体在不透光的器皿里发出暗色。  
“我不会，对于你这种小孩子才会做出来的表示所有权的行为我只会感到可笑——不，只有没有管束的野兽才会那样做。”Kal将腰带系好，说着试探性的话语。  
“那你也并非什么善类，作为野兽的Omega，就要有随时被撕碎的准备。”Bruce走到Kal的身后，将刚刚系好的腰带又一圈一圈的拆开。  
Kal要强壮得多，后背结实的肌肉在手指触碰的瞬间绷紧，颈上银环相扣在后面，一条银链堪堪落在脊沟里。Bruce示意他分开双腿，Kal照做了，双手撑在前面的梳妆台上。  
被肏的烂熟的后穴能轻松容下一根手指，Bruce握住Kal的腰，又伸进一根手指在肠道里抠挖。  
“埋得很深啊，是不是不舍得还给我？”Bruce温热的气息喷吐在Kal耳后，恶意的将已经碰到的东西向里推。  
Kal的呼吸变得深沉，他用力想要排出体内的东西，可每次出来一点就会被Bruce再推回去。反复了几次Bruce终于在Kal的腰彻底软下去之前将象牙雕刻的假阴茎从他身体里拿了出来，抽出的瞬间透明的液体混合着精液争先恐后地流了出来，和被随手扔掉的假阴茎弄脏了地毯。  
Alpha的阴茎已经抵在了Kal的后穴，坚硬的阴茎在Omega柔软的曲线上滑动，渗出的前液沾满了Omega的臀部。Bruce玩弄着结实的臀肉，偶尔伸手到胸前揉捏乳尖。  
“你到底……”Kal话刚说到一半就被Alpha突然的进入冲破，Alpha滚烫的阴茎捅在他的肠道里，被挤开的肠壁还在不适应地紧缩。Kal似乎能感觉到Bruce阴茎上血管的搏动，甚至能感觉到上面的沟壑。  
没等Kal适应Bruce就开始了抽插，每次顶弄都撞在子宫的入口，柱身摩擦过前列腺处，没有几下Kal就没有了力气。他颤抖着，分开的双腿被掰得更开，会阴部和后穴都被用力撞击着。Alpha的阴茎就像烙铁一样往里捅，Kal想要阻止Bruce的侵入，可是渴望精液的子宫正向外流着口水。  
“不、不能再……啊！”Kal的双手扣在雕花的边缘上，掌心几乎嵌在了花纹凹进去的纹路里。  
Bruce一手扣紧Kal的腰，一手从腋下穿过将Kal向后拥紧，突然更加紧密的深入让Kal死死咬住的下唇渗出了鲜血。Bruce能想象到Kal现在的表情，愤怒又迷醉。  
他的Omega，他的苍白玫瑰。  
淫液从交合处流出，顺着Kal雪白的大腿向下流，Kal整个下半身一片水色。隐忍的喘息要比艳丽的呻吟更加诱人，Bruce加快了抽插的速度。Kal整个人几乎要被顶出去了，他依然咬紧牙关不肯发出一点声音。  
这时Bruce将前面的绸缎掀开，一面镜子将两人的身影清晰的映照出来。Bruce扶起Kal的下巴，“想看看你的样子吗？”  
Kal看着镜中的人，潮红的面色，眼神已经变得迷离，身上是新添的红印，大张的双腿被肏干到无力。Kal突然对着镜子微笑着说：“这就是你羞辱我的办法？”  
温热的呼气在镜面上留下雾气，一片模糊中Bruce缓缓开口：“当然不是，我淫荡的皇后怎么会因为一面镜子而感到难为情呢。”  
“我会一直这样肏你，直到你为我张开你的子宫。”Bruce的声音变得温柔，说出的话却极为残忍，“否则当你亲爱的Henry来的时候就只能看到他崇拜的哥哥被Alpha按在身下狠狠肏干的样子了，说不定他会非常感兴趣，毕竟你们是一样的…..”  
Kal对着Bruce捏着他下巴的手狠狠咬了下去，尖利的虎牙划破了Bruce的皮肤，鲜血又流了出来，覆盖在Kal之前咬破嘴唇的血痂上。  
“我说道做到，Kal.”  
得到了明确的威胁，Kal不得不照做。他不再抵抗Bruce的阴茎，扭动臀部配合对方的动作，在子宫张开的时候迎接他的Alpha的结。  
被锁死的瞬间Kal感觉有什么不一样了，他被侵占的身体和被标记的灵魂被紧紧连在了一起而且永远属于这个男人了。Kal没能保持清醒到Bruce射精，他闭上了双眼，苍白的脸庞只有嘴唇血红。  
而Bruce吻上他的嘴唇将鲜血吮吸干净，他的苍白玫瑰会为他开出血红的花朵，他坚信，哪怕需要用鲜血来栽培。

“有人求见，陛下。”宫廷女官在外面禀报。  
“我几分钟后就出去。”  
他知道门外面是谁，他的影子，他的手足，他最信任的人。Bruce现在有了足够的筹码，只要一点点割舍就能完成他的复仇。最重要的不是他能不能狠心，最重要的是他会不会后悔，就像现在这样。将一切搞得一团糟，将重逢变成戏剧化的政治手段，将挽留变成扭曲的占有。  
但是太晚了，在他死亡的时候一切就已经太晚了。


	4. Chapter 4

Henry整个人被巨大的斗篷罩住只露出一双眼睛，他只能看到环绕在自己身前握着缰绳的被黑色皮革包裹的手和飞扬的马鬃。他感觉不到Ben身上的温度，胸前的盔甲隔绝了所有的温度。  
短短几天在自己身上发生的事情将他拽出了曾经温床般的贵族生活，他看着曾经高高在上的Omega被掠夺和杀戮，而自己却奇迹般的逃了出来。如果Ben没有找到他——Henry不敢想象什么样的命运在等着自己，他如释重负的叹了口气将头向后靠在了Ben冰凉的铁甲上。  
然而，在Henry见到Kal的时候，他会发现一切没有变得更好，只是不能再糟了。

“Kal！”Henry迫不及待地从马上跳下来向台阶上的人跑去，兜帽在他奔跑的时候掉了下来，脖颈上的咬痕清晰的暴露在空气中。  
而Kal只是伸手摸了摸Henry的卷发，站在高台上脸上没有一点见到劫后余生的兄弟的喜悦或者别的什么。Henry似乎并没有习惯兄长的态度，他知道Kal不善于表达自己，但不至于对此无动于衷。  
“你标记了他。”Kal看着牵着马一身黑色甲胄且被面具挡住大半个脸的Alpha，他甚至不需要质问任何人就知道事情是这样的。  
“Bruce在哪里？”Ben只是问了Bruce的去向。  
“议政厅。”Kal说道，“现在应该让我们兄弟独处一会儿了。”  
“当然。”Ben离开了，动作利索就像凭空消失一样。  
Kal带着Henry回到了里面，确定周围没有人了以后Kal将Henry紧紧抱在怀里就像握住最后一根救命的滕索。  
『事情办得怎么样了』Kal在Henry手心写下一句话。  
『Aurther已经同意了，他三天之内一定会派人来这里』Henry又在Kal手心留下一句话，『你受伤了』  
他看到了，这个小机灵鬼早就看到了兄长羞辱性的衣物下的痕迹。Kal只是温柔的笑笑摇摇头，“我没事。”  
Kal让Henry留在后方以防不测，一旦前线失守就让他放出鸽子。可还是失算了，Kal没能死在战场上，Henry又被提前闯入的暴徒堵在了里面。不过目前为止一切还算顺利，在Henry发现Ben的真实身份之前一切都还顺利。  
“感人的重逢不是吗？”Bruce看着屏风后面的两个人，背着手站在原地。  
“Ben……?”Henry看了看Bruce，又看了看Kal，他感觉自己正在发现一件不得了的事情。  
“我想你认错人了，亲爱的。”Bruce走到Kal身边将他拉到自己身边。  
Henry眼睛睁得大大的，被欺骗的愤怒让他眼睛红红的。  
他被救出来不是意外，甚至那场提前都不是意外，现在他连和Ben的一切都开始怀疑了。Henry走开了，他飞速逃离了那里。他本该像个真正被Alpha欺骗的Omega那样大哭一场的，就像他一直表现的那样。  
但是他不会。他从小被教育的事情告诉他一个贵族该有什么样的举止，为了荣誉和权利他们会做出无论什么样的牺牲，即使是在最糟糕的情况下不能露出一点点失控的表情。无论是悲痛，愤怒还是喜悦，一切都要在适当的范围内。  
况且这也不是最糟糕的情况，他和Ben，也不过是相互欺骗对方。谎言不是Henry真正伤心的理由，他习惯了谎言。令他难过的是不过几天前的美好只是一种建立在对方谎言上的假象，就像你偶尔想起自己生命里最美好的一段时光却发现那不过是曾经看过的小说里的桥段或者是一副挂在长廊里的画。  
比起难过更像是失落，Henry知道自己一直以来给所有人营造的乖巧，不谙人世的无辜表像只是他的掩饰。但有过一瞬间他希望自己可以真的变成那样的人，就在他看见晨曦中的Ben的时候，他希望自己可以将这个面具一直戴下去。  
这个真是讽刺，一旦你带上虚伪险恶的假面就不能再取下来了，可当你决定变得好一点的时候就不可以了。  
“我看到你在这里。”Ben站在Henry身后，脸上依然戴着面具，“我很抱歉。”  
“没有必要，我们现在不是都清楚了对方的目的了吗？我利用你见到了Kal，你也按照Bruce的计划将我软禁到这里了。”Henry恶狠狠地说道，可惜浓重的鼻音让他听起来并没有什么威严可言。  
“我本以为你不过是在宫殿里当差的士兵，能带我偷偷溜进来。”Henry自顾自地说道。  
“让你失望了，”Ben说道，“我一直都知道你的身份，虽然Kal将你藏得很好。”  
“那真是谢谢，我现在根本没有感觉好一点。”Henry作势就要哭出来了。  
“省省吧，你根本不想哭。”Ben说完便离开了，他不能指望在那种肮脏污秽的宫廷里长大的Omega还能真的那么的纯洁无暇，尽管他不得不承认Henry隐藏的很好。

在Aurther再次传来消息之前他们必须装作孤立无援的样子，所以当Henry看见Kal消失在走廊的尽头的时候他不能再做挽留。Bruce允许Kal在白天和Henry在一起，但是一旦夜晚降临他就会传人“友好的”接走Kal.  
当然，这在Kal突然发情的一个早上有了一点点不同。  
早晨的时候Kal和Henry像两个普通的养尊处优的Omega一样在下棋，就在Kal准备将军的时候他手突然一抖将棋子摔在了地上。  
“Kal？”Henry的声音一下子变得模糊了，Kal颤抖着捂着小腹，他感觉自己的体温在上升，肠道开始分泌粘液。  
“你发情了。”Henry将Kal扶到一边的床上，周围没有一个人。这是Bruce的命令，除非他们召唤，否则没有人敢进来。  
Henry开始帮Kal除去身上的衣物，当覆上薄汗的身体突然受到冷风刺激的时候Kal呜咽着漏出了夹紧的双腿间的液体。绿色的氪石在苍白又潮红的身体上显得更加明亮，各种液体很快沾湿了床单。  
“让我帮你。”Henry握住了Kal的双腿向两边推开，将手指伸进了收缩的穴口。  
“嗯……再深一点，啊——”Kal贪婪地扭动着腰，在Henry将手指触到前列腺的时候Kal发出了一声没来得及控制住的尖叫。  
Henry对准那一点用力的戳刺，透明的液体随进出的手指被带出来飞溅到床单上，Kal由粗重的喘息变成了类似哭泣的呻吟，就在他全身震颤着即将高潮的时候Henry突然抽出了手指。  
高潮被生生打断Kal没有射精也没有后方高潮却攥紧了床单浑身痉挛个不停，看着Kal痛苦又欲求不满的表情Henry凑到Kal耳边说道：“这是我的Alpha交给我的，作为晚上不理我的惩罚。”  
“你知道Bruce不会……”Kal依然保持双腿大张的姿势，他的大脑一片混乱，勉强能说出半句话。  
“我当然知道，我也知道你以前的发情期是什么骚样。”Henry坏笑着舔上了Kal的后穴，舌尖卷走流出的液体，在肉环周围打转鼻尖偶尔会碰到囊袋。  
后穴被掰开却没有东西进入，Kal发出了可怜的呻吟，可是Henry依然不肯进入。Kal揉捏着自己的胸部，玩弄乳尖就像Bruce那样。他感觉自己就要被一浪高过一浪的欲望淹没了，他揪紧Henry的头发将他的头往自己身上按。  
最后Henry还是将舌头放进了Kal的后穴，Kal高高拱起腰身自觉地将双腿夹紧。可是舌头的长度远远不够，他想要更多。  
“Henry，抽屉里……”Kal一边喷出淫水一边让Henry去拿抽屉里的东西。  
当Henry拿出那东西的时候他感觉自己也湿透了，一个双头的假阴茎。两根粗长的阴茎以一定的角度粘合在一起，那看起来就像真正Alpha的阴茎，连头部的结都做得非常逼真，那个结有鸡蛋那么大。  
Kal将后穴对准头部缓缓坐了下去，只吞到一半的时候他的大腿就开始颤抖了，剩下的部分要Henry按着他的肩膀才能逼他坐下去。Henry在吞下另一个阴茎的时候也用了很长时间，当他们都将阴茎埋在身体里的时候两个人像连体婴儿一样拥抱在一起。  
他们相互拥抱，相互亲吻，相互肏干对方。两个人的阴茎靠在一起磨蹭，小腹早就在吞入阴茎的时候射花了。  
白花花的胸肉蹭在一起随着身体的碰撞一阵阵肉浪不停的波动，结就顶在在子宫颈上，每一次撞击都敲在隐秘的入口上。两个人流出的淫水足够弄湿十张床单了，子宫里的热液争先恐后的流出来，交合处早就打出了白色的泡沫。  
两个Omega做着高级娼妓都做不出的事情，前面和后面同时到达了高潮。Kal伏在Henry身上，他射干了最后一滴精液，尽管他的身体还在叫嚣着想要更多，可是他需要休息一会儿了。  
“你们玩得挺开心啊。”Bruce的声音让Kal狠狠颤抖了一下，下一秒他就被Bruce抱着腰离开了那根假阴茎。  
离开的时候发出了响亮的“啵”的一声，这让Kal感觉很难堪。  
“Kal……”Henry睁开了眼，没等他有所反应就被Ben的信息素的味道激得浑身一颤。  
“你们把门口那些Beta都熏跑了。”Bruce凑到Kal耳边说着，“是不是两个Omega没意思，打算再找来几个Alpha？”

 

疼。  
这是Henry被Bruce的手腕扼住后颈时候唯一的感觉。  
为了追捕Omega，造物主将Alpha的生殖腺放在了手腕上。这样只要Alpha将手放在Omega的头顶上，Omega们就会乖顺地低下头；只要用手掌触碰脖颈的皮肤就能让Omega匍匐在他们的脚下。  
在Kal出现之前没有Omega敢妄想有一天能活在自由的世界里，Kal给了他们希望。他们不知道这看似光明的希望与和平背后藏着什么样的肮脏污秽和鲜血淋漓，他们也不需要知道。Kal给了他们病态的希望，自己的双手染上了鲜红。  
Henry看着Bruce相对于Ben来说更为年轻且温和的模样，想到他与Kal的关系像是扭曲的相互信仰。Bruce就像是盲目的教徒一样，只带着天真的信念就走进了荒漠，背负着沉重的十字架在被酷热和干涸折磨得几乎晕厥的时候看到了所谓的天神。那是Kal，冷漠又仁慈的告诉旅人他信仰的神真实存在，却漂浮在天上不做出任何举动，冷眼旁观着人间万象。  
他从不觉得谁是错的，他们只是信仰着不一样的东西罢了。Henry用脸摩擦着Bruce的手掌，露出乖巧的样子。他歪过头看到了被脸朝下按在床单上被陌生Alpha狠狠肏干的Kal，绞紧Bruce抠弄后穴的手指作为回应。  
“你要比你哥哥听话许多，这是好事。”Bruce抽出手指，顺势将Henry推倒在床上。  
而Henry也张开了双腿，用脚背摩挲着Bruce后背的繁杂刺绣。他看着Bruce，眼睛里是纯粹的渴望，那渴望浓厚到化不开，让Bruce看不透他真正的目的。显然Kal的小弟弟要比他的兄长更加难懂，Bruce深吸了一口Henry闻起来甜蜜的、人畜无害的香甜在准备进入的时候被Omega拦了下来。  
“给我Kal的钥匙我就让你好好肏我。”那个小东西眼睛亮晶晶的，就在这种时候也不忘讨价还价。  
“你知道这样的威胁对我毫无意义，就算你不愿意我也会像我的兄弟一样掐住你的脖子把你肏翻。”Bruce用力握住了Omega的膝弯，几乎能将那个精巧的关节掐碎。  
“我们都想好好享受不是吗？”Henry用下巴指了指Kal，“我和Kal几乎一起生活了一辈子，你就不想真正的肏他一次吗？感受一次真实的Kal，那和现在他虚弱的样子是完全不同的。”  
“那得看你的表现如何了。”Bruce说完便将阴茎埋进了Henry身体里，火热的肠壁立即包裹了上来绞紧了他的阴茎。  
两人同时发出一声呻吟，Henry的头向后仰着将身体完全拉开，就像一张弓。Alpha刺痛的信息素扎在他的身上，而他的后穴却挽留着进出的阴茎。Henry在被碾过前列腺的时候颤抖着呻吟，眼泪从眼眶里落出来滑落在皱皱巴巴的床单上。Bruce也为潮湿温暖的甬道而着迷，他狠命顶弄着，企图撞开紧闭的生殖腔。  
但那是不可能的，Omega的生殖腔只为他的标记Alpha敞开。这样无止境的捣弄只会带来痛苦，Alpha的结会没有可以锁住的东西，顶满他的肠道并在射精之后让精液像失禁一样流出来。  
这都不重要了，Henry想着，他小心翼翼并且十分隐秘的握紧床单，掌心里的金属几乎戳破了他的手掌。  
而另一边Kal的情况要糟糕得多，Ben就像所有野蛮的Alpha一样，在性爱上永远像一只头狼一样凶悍。Kal已经发不出任何声音了，情热让他浑身无力，他口干舌燥，下面的嘴却不停地流水。  
这场荒唐的性爱在午夜终于结束了，Alpha们带着性爱后的满足离开了，Omega们被遗弃在床上，浑身沾满精液。  
“Kal……”Henry在太阳即将升起来的时候摇醒了Kal，他将沾满鲜血的手掌展开，从血肉之中拔出小小的钥匙，解开了Kal的锁。  
在氪石被摘下的瞬间Kal睁开了双眼，他从床上爬起来，赤身裸体地走向了清晨第一缕阳光。  
Henry几乎被疲惫击垮了，他在彻底闭上双眼之前看到的是Kal消失在晨光里的剪影，他身上披着洁白的床单就像天神一般。  
他没有太多的时间，Henry再次醒来的时候周围仍没有变化。Kal要完全恢复还需要一段时间，他必须离开陆地，必须在成为陆地的俘虏之前逃离这里。  
不能清洗身体了，Henry抓过几件还能穿的衣服迅速穿上，走进了回廊。他很快意识到这里发生了什么事情，太安静了，连一点点活物存在的声音都没有。  
直到他走进大厅，拔下墙壁上的装饰用剑的时候便明白了一切。  
“Aurther……”Henry说道，眼里是喜悦与绝望。  
“他们的水军简直是垃圾，”Aurther坐在王座上，大厅里满是士兵的尸体，鲜血一直蔓延到外面。  
Henry赤足走到鲜血之中，他看到了胸口被烧穿的男人，他紧闭着双眼，神色安详，在一片面目狰狞的尸体中格格不入。  
“是Kal干的。”这是一个肯定句，他没想问谁，他知道只有一个人能做出这样的杰作。  
“我没有目睹它的发生，但我相信Kal一定恨透了这个Alpha.”Aurther说道，贪婪的目光停留在Henry身上。  
“恰恰相反，Kal爱他。”Henry说道，冰冷粘稠的血液和空气中的腥甜让他想要呕吐，但这远不及他对Aurther身上味道的排斥。  
“我会履行诺言，届时我会给你全部的海洋与四分之一的陆地。”Henry说着，看向海洋之主的眼睛就像海水般碧蓝。  
“你知道我并不在乎陆地上发生了什么——至于海洋，她一定会是我的。”Aurther从王座上走下来，试图用手掌触碰Henry.  
“我相信我本人不属于合同里的交易物，”Henry冷冰冰地说道，“况且现在太晚了。”  
他抓住Aurther的手放在自己的小腹上，海底人敏锐的感觉能察觉到里面发生的变化。  
Aurther看着Henry，愤怒而羞辱，随即他便收回了有失风度的表情，他将Henry一掌击晕。任凭Henry摔到在血泊里，他看着Henry的目光有如看着一具死尸。

 

“你是他的Alpha，”Aurther走下台阶，他看着这个带着面具而满身伤痕的男人，“看来你干掉了我的副官才能走到这里。”  
“你养了一条不错的狗，如果水下也有的话。”Ben看了看倒在血泊中的Henry握紧了手中的剑。  
“虽然你穿得像一只大蝙蝠，但你也是条不错的狗。”Aurther踢了踢Henry让他仰躺在地板上，显然这个动作让Ben身上的气味更加具有侵略性。  
“我没有伤害他，”Aurther用他象征权利的三叉戟戳刺在Henry的小腹上，“但是你如果不按我说的做，我就不能保证你的Omega和他的小崽子的安全了。”  
Aurther的最后一句话让Ben的心脏狂跳起来，他有一种无法形容的感觉，仿佛上帝觉得他今天经历的变故还不够多一样。  
他刚刚在边境与一群海底人作战，当他收到Bruce的信件匆匆赶回的时候Bruce已经被Kal烧穿了胸膛。没有人敢阻拦Kal，他们依然记得Kal曾经对所有背叛他的人做出的处分。他本以为Kal会连他一起杀掉，但是他只是离开了，就好像他没有刚刚大仇得报，就好像他没有亲手杀死他的Alpha.之后他被蜂拥而上的海底人围攻，等到他再次回来的时候就看到了这幅景象。  
“与你的Omega解除联系，Bat.”Aurther说道。  
“你我都知道切断联系唯一的办法。”Ben将剑拖在地上向Aurther走近，“如果我强行切断联系他不久也会消亡，你什么都不会得到。”  
“你对你们的世界一无所知。”Aurther轻蔑地说道，“你的Omega身上流着的血的起源要比你们的种族早的多，甚至早于我的种族。他那个神明一般的兄长获得了纯净的血源，他虽然不够纯净但也足够了。这样的血统，根本不会被一个凡人Alpha所影响。”  
“这就是你的计划了。”Ben有些站不住了，他流的血太多了，“从一开始你假装要支持我们，到暗中帮助Kal，你想要的只有他们中的一个。你所谓的血统被污染了，你在消亡，你在失去对海洋的控制权，所以你需要孕育更强大的后代。”  
“你们的种族过于软弱，你们的智慧和力量远不及我们。你们应该被淘汰，海洋到时候会再次覆盖整个大地。”Aurther说道，他看起来正在愤怒的边缘上。  
“要我说，你们多年的统治该到此为止了，你们所有人。”Ben举起了剑，他打赌Aurther不会伤害Henry.  
幸好他赌赢了。  
Aurther躲开他的剑，不得不举起武器与他对峙。Ben不是海底人的对手，在他最佳状态下都很难取胜，更不用说现在的状况。

疼痛。  
他的生命在流失。  
Kal不得不在一块岩石上降落，他几乎在双脚接触到地面的那一瞬间就跪在了上面。  
他杀死了他的Alpha，而现在他也要随之消亡了。他本可以不这样的，但Kal宁愿选择这样的方式。Kal无法形容他杀死Bruce时的感觉，那像是混乱和愤怒，像是解放与失落。他曾爱过Bruce，他相信那个男人走进他的生命是有理由的。他们本不该这样，他们应该相互扶持信任彼此，他们的联系应当更加的密切，将不只只是伴侣。  
曾经他是那么的确信，而他们搞砸了一切。无论如何，现在一切都没有关系了。他就要离开了，他也要走向冰冷黑暗的死亡了。  
他杀死了他两次，每一次Bruce看起来都是那么的平静，就好像这是必然的，这是他必须接受的事情。Kal感觉不到阳光了，他躺在岩石上再一次被寒冷包围。而这就是终点了，Kal闭上了双眼接受他的死亡。  
在生命最后的时间里Kal还是想起了他一度以为自己已经遗忘了的时光。  
Bruce会在宫殿的第二道门后面等他，那里是Alpha被允许停留的最近的距离。他会穿着灰色的骑士服制带着佩剑，琥珀色的眼睛看向他的时候只有温柔。  
而当Kal企图沿着这段回忆再向深处挖掘的时候却发现自己只能想起来自己的视线穿透Bruce胸膛的画面了，他再也不记得从前了。而那些在他生命里唯一称得上温暖的时日已经消逝了，现在留下的只有寒冷。  
他想自己应该是流泪了，而他的眼泪是温暖的。

“Henry？”Ben的声音。  
他睁开了眼睛，自己还躺在冰冷的地板上。他感到血液在离开他的身体，有一双手正在阻止他流出更多的血，但是无济于事。  
“Ben……”他的声音沙哑得不像话，他勉强睁开双眼，他能看见不远处Aurther的尸体，而Ben正在他的耳边说着听起来飘飘渺渺的话。  
对不起。  
他在道歉，而Henry也能知道到底发生了什么。  
“……”他想要说些什么的，他想再看看Ben，可惜他的眼前只剩下黑暗了，他也发不出声音了。他早就没有力气回抱一下Ben了，他想应该已经闭上了双眼。  
这样就很好，这是他能想到的最好的后果了。  
这是他们最好的结局了。


End file.
